yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Yandere
This page is for other Yandere sightings or references, or Yandere who do not fit in other category pages. Not A Yandere Girls who are confirmed not to be a Yandere, although they may act like them. '' *'Sadone''' from Battle Girls High School has several traits of a Yandere; from facial expressions to speech mannerisms, big-brother worship towards the main character, and a pair of scissors for weapons. *'Tsubaki Yayoi' from BlazBlu skirts the territory of Yandere but has never officially crossed it. *'Yukimi Sajou' from Idol M@ster Cinderella Girls ''displays Yandere traits, such as possessing their creepy mannerisms, giggles, and tics. But this is revealed to be a lack of social skills. ''"There can only be '''one' Wiki-chan..."'' Yandere Gags or References *In the remake of Hyperdimension Neptunia, ''one of Plutia/Pururut's outfits is titled '''Yandere', featuring a black and purple color scheme. **In the official art book it is implied that 5pb. 'was originally going to be a Yandere. *Idol Master Cinderella Girl '''Kyoko '''has the appearance of one in her alternate art for the card series, "''The Seven Mysteries of Sacred Slipper Academy". **Several other idols receive alternate art with this effect. ***'''Kotoha Tanaka from Idol Master Million Live is painted as a homicidal or suicidal Yandere by fans due to her feelings for the Producer and heavy reliance on him. ***Fans see Minako Satake as the type of Yandere to imprison her love and take care of them. *In the Rock Lee spin-off of Naruto, one story involved the group discussing movie ideas. Hinata describes what sounds like a love story, with a shy girl who watches her object of affection and try to get his attention, but the others note that it sounds like a yandere horror movie, which shocks her upon realization. Music/Audio Vocaloid *''Pinky Promise'' - A girl obsessed with someone to the point of self-mutilation, explicitly promising to cut off her pinky finger and rip out her nails and hair. In the Project Diva game, crimson fabric appears through various points, acting in place of the characters self-harm. Then at the end of the song, the module being used will have bandages covering their fingers while holding up a present box and making the yandere face. *''Scissoroid'' - Miku attempts to kill Luka, but is killed by her. *''Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance'' *''Love Disease'' - Luka plays a Stalker *''The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka'' - A Luka cover song from a series featuring a Yandere. *''RIP=RELEASE'' - Luka's jealous response to the song SPICE! Other Songs *''Smoke and Mirrors - a song taking place from a Yandere's perspective, where she kidnaps her childhood friend's girlfriend and kills her when he finds them. Audio Drama *The entire premise behind the ''Yandere No Onna No Ko series revolves around this, with each featuring different Yandere types. The endings are notable for featuring dark twists and the Protagonist suffering from their Yandere of choice. There have been 3 sets released, including: #Nagisa Nonohara, Ayase Koumoto, and Sonoko Kashiwagi #Sakuya Ayanokouji, Iori Nanamiya, Nana and Nono, and Yumemi Takanashi #Elise Sakuranomiya and Alice Sakuranomiya, Yumia, and Tomoe Asakura Vocaloid/Utau Yandere Only List Well-Known characters *Mayu, an official Vocaloid3 was made to be a Yandere. Her signature item is an axe and she has alternate official arts showing her covered in blood. *A group of Yandere, known as Yandeloid were made based off of existing characters. For example, Reko Kasane and Kiku Juan, based off of Teto Kasane and Miku Hatsune. *A well-known Vipperloid by the name of Tei Sukone was based on yandere characters. Character/Image Songs *''Chiisana Koi no Misshitsu Jiken, a song by Idol M@ster Cinderella Girls Koume'' has lyrics that appear to be from a yandere's perspective. Although Koume herself is not one, her theme focuses on Horror. Other *In the anime-inspired App Dream Girlfriend, one of the Personalities a girl can be assigned is Yandere. She will make several clingy, suspicious, and murderous comments towards other girlfriends when activated, until her affection is raised enough that she starts growing affectionate towards them. Items based on yandere are also purchasable; including expressions, decorations, backgrounds, and outfits. *In the simulator H-Game Artificial Academy and its sequel, girls who exhibit yandere traits are known as 'Evil' types. While the other girls will dump the player if driven to that point, the yandere will kill them. **Two voice actresses for this series that voice the Yandere traits worked together in School Days as the two leading Yandere. Trivia Gallery Category:Lists Category:Main Pages